


Starsky's Sort of Thing

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW





	Starsky's Sort of Thing

“That's the sort’a thing I would've said,” Starsky sat beside Hutch that morning. 

“Oh, Yeah?” Hutch asked.

“Yeah. I would say, _'Hey, Hutch. We should do this more often_ ,’ and then you would give me that _don't even think of it_ \- look, and raise the Hutchinson finger. I would ask, again, without giving up. Then you'd yell, ' _Are you out of your mind?'_ But now… you're the one saying that we should do this more often. It aint' right!" 

“So... are you suggesting it?” 

“Suggesting what?” 

“That we should do this more often.”

“Are you out of your mind, Hutch?”


End file.
